Clorifindil
Known Information Clorifindil, or the 'Faerie Goodmother' as she likes to be called, is a True Fey of indeterminate age and history. She is chiefly known as the Goodmother to various beings -- Human, Effendal, and otherwise -- for whom she feels a strong, protective love. She seems to have a fondness for children, small animals and birds, often turning into a bird and taking to the skies. Her possible allegiances with other Fey are unknown as she spends most of her time near her charges. Allies * Juniper, her beloved charge, who she has been looking after since Juniper was a small child. * Frederic, the bird who lives in her hair, and whose good council she trusts implicitly. * Artemis Flynn, who always provides her with sugary things, and regales her with tales of his adventures. * Sigurd, whose life she saved from spiders when he was newly returned, and the older returned failed to locate him while he was bound and unconscious. She provided badly needed assistance, and is the only reason he made it into Solace safely. * Anyone who is kind, and especially those who are child-like in either their appreciation of the world, or their belief in the goodness of others. Enemies Clorifindil has no enemies, save those who break their promises to her, or hurt her charges. Rumors * She once turned Heka into a squirrel for several minutes, resulting in his "slight" obsession with nuts. * Her favorite things are games, riddles, sparkly things, and anything made of sugar. * She once provided Loremaster Gabriel with a free vacation in her realm, a most highest honor considering what a grumpy curmudgeon he was, not playing any games, not petting any squirrels, HE WAS HORRIBLE, COMPLETELY HORRIBLE. * She spends most of her time as a flock of birds, some of her time as a flock of blue butterflies, and all of her time watching her various charges. * Part of her time is spent watching out for children that one particular True Fey keeps bringing to her. She is glad to provide this service, wanting the best for these poor little children who have seemingly been abandoned by their actual parents. * She greatly prizes personal autonomy in her charges, and is upset with anyone who tries to assert their will over those she loves. * The bird who lives in her hair, Frederic, is rumored to have once been a sickly child who was abandoned by his family to die. It is said that Clorifindil found his broken body clinging to the edge of life, and so she gave him the power of flight and the blessings of the Fey, and he has lived with her ever since. * Her tears are gelatinous, sparkle like flecks of silver, and are said to taste like cotton-candy. * When enraged, her eyes turn black. * You can always tell where she has been because of the trail of glitter she leaves behind. Quotes * "Greetings! I am your Faaaaaeeeeeee-rie GoodMother!" * "Yes, you are Fey-Touched, and I am the Fey who touched you!" * "NO! You have LIED to me and now everything is broken and it will NEVER BE GOOD AGAIN." * "Is this sugar?! Oh, I LOVE Sugar! I love YOU!" * "I can feel your pain, my darling! Oh, I am so sorry! I can make it so you never feel bad ever again!" Character Inspirations * Glinda, the Good Witch * Mary Poppins Soundtrack Lesley Gore - Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Weezer - Island in the Sun